Ballistophobia
by Kare Uta
Summary: Ballistophobia- Fear of Guns and Bullets. Guns and bullets really aren't an enjoyable thing to be around. Though after years of being surrounded by them, you'd expect to be used to them. Maybe not. Oneshot.


_**Ballistophobia**_

Bryan peeked into the living room where Tala was lying around on the sofa, "Hey…where's Kai?"

"Hm?" Tala hummed, tearing himself away from the interesting movie he'd been watching.

"Where's Kai?" he repeated, frustrated.

"Ah, he was in the study about ten minutes ago; tossing a ton of his grandfather's stuff in the trash." He went on to un-pause his movie and Bryan eventually left to find their other teammate. He knocked on the office door and pushed it open, "Kai?" Having opened the door he was able to see the most terrifying thing.

He pulled the door closed again, breathing heavily as he knelt down by the door. His heart beat faster and faster in his chest, the sound of terrible thudding against his rip cage. The throbbing feeling moved to his head as the air was being deprived from his body. The sound of firearms going off in his head only shook his form further.

"Bryan?" Kai looked out from the study, gaping slightly at the sight of his friend shivering on the ground. "Bry, what's the matter?" he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling lightly at him to try to bring him out of whatever was happening to him. "Bryan!"

The boy continued to breathe heavily, raising his head to allow more air into his lungs.

"What's going on? Bryan?" Tala knelt down on Bryan's other side, rubbing the boy's back in hopes of calming him. "What happened, Bry?"

"Bullets." The shaken Russian murmured.

"What? Bullets?" Tala was confused at first, but holding onto the boy and seeing the fear on it realization hit him, "Oh, right." He pulled the boy a little closer, stroking his hair.

Behind Bryan's back Kai mouthed the most crucial question but Tala spoke out loud enough and something unrelated to the question. "You actually have guns and bullets in the house?!"

"My grandfather had them in a display case." Kai replied quietly. "What the hell happened with him?"

"Get rid of them." Tala ordered, gritting his teeth.

Kai got up to do so, getting back into the study to clean up all the random things he'd pulled out of cupboards before going back to Tala. Following him and Bryan into the living room. He watched from far away as the redhead comforted their younger friend before leaving his side, harshly grabbing Kai's arm and dragging him into the next room. "I know that you didn't live with us in the Abbey for as long, but I thought you'd have common sense to not leave stuff like that lying around!"

"I didn't think he was going to freak out like that." The owner of the dear-wolf bit-beast huffed, moving to sit on the stairs and allowing Kai go watch him do so in pure silence. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

Tala turned his body to the side, resting back against the railings. He looked up, blue eyes sparkling with a cold nothingness in them. "Bryan had a fear of guns when he watched his mom get shot. And then Boris realized he had that fear, and then every time he decided he wanted to shoot someone for whatever sick reason, he'd make Bryan watch."

"Sick bastard." Kai growled under his breath.

"Bryan would panic," Tala continued, keeping the tone of his voice cold, "and I've never seen anyone panic that badly before. Then Boris turned a gun on Bryan one time and Bryan snapped."

"Yeah, he probably freaked out worse than now."

"No, he just snapped. He didn't say anything for days but he was alright seeing guns. At least in Boris' hands."

Kai nodded, truly boiling with rage internally for what Boris had reduced Bryan to. "I'll get rid of the guns and bullets in the morning. Right now they're in the cupboard, I'll lock the door to the study; he can't get to them then."

"Good."

Still fuming, the owner of the house sat down on the last step, "Anymore phobias you want to inform me about?"

"None come to mind."

Kai smirked and hit Tala's shoulder with the back of his hand, "Go keep an eye on him. Clearly he talks to you more than he does to me so go and care for him."

"He needs some time alone. Otherwise he'll feel like he's suffocating or something."

While Kai was never brilliant with understandings, he did understand this to an extent. Though some part of him wondered about the youngest boy's safety, "He'll be alright?"

"Don't lead him to any rooms with guns or bullets and yeah, he'll be alright."

Kai nodded and stood back up, "I'm going to go lock up the room. Keep an eye on him at least."

Tala got up and did what Kai had asked of him. He stood in the living room doorway and kept a close eye on his friend. He did seem fine now; just lying back, though seeming thoroughly concerned that he had broken down in front of Kai. As much as the redhead wanted to reassure his friend that Kai wouldn't treat him badly for his sudden weakness, he opted to stay silent and on the side, watching his friend like the guardian he had been for him in the past years.

_**A/N: Another Phobia. And another Bryan one; I need to be more original but I just think that certain phobias suite Bryan and Tala most of all because they had been in the Abbey most. That, and I just adore those two characters because there's so much inspiration that comes with them. So please leave me a pretty little review or constructive criticism. Take care everyone! Have a nice weekend. **_


End file.
